railroadtransportationsimulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Flying the UP Palmdale Cutoff
This procedure is now Obsolete since V2 has been released and includes the UP Palmdale Cutoff. Some new members have been asking how to do this. Given that our traffic levels will be increasing with AI, it's probably a good thing to be practicing now. I will issue two CAUTIONS here: 1) These steps *must* be taken in the *exact* order they are given. If it is done incorrectly, it is a ****real good way to crash the server***. Fair warning !!!! 2.) To fly a train, the train *must* be clear of any switches and on the straightest track possible at both the starting point and the ending point. Switches and curves will confuse the program and it won't work. OK, here we go. # For an Eastbound train (WC>BK), move the train to Canyon. Stop *between* the signals at Canyon, preferably on the Main and closer to East Canyon. # Save the train in Multiple Player. Make sure you save it with the correct train symbol and destination (Ex: RTS-MWCBK-01 at Canyon) on the CORRECT SUBDIVISION, in this case Cajon. Dashes are ok in that "Save Train" box. Any other special symbols are not (Ex:/,@, etc.). If you use them, the train will not save - (it will tell you that it saved, but it will not be on the list) # Relinquish your train in Multiple Player. # Go to Single Player. # Spawn the train from the list in Single Player. # Open the TMU (Left Control and F1) # Inside the box on the right in the TMU, select "copy to current". # The consist of your train should populate in the TMU box on the left. # Close the TMU (Left Control and F1) # Relinquish your train in Single Player. # In either ED or F3, fly to new location (in this case, the Fleta Main) # Stand in the middle of the Fleta Main facing Mojave # open the TMU (Left Control and F1). You should see the same train symbol and consist inside the left box of the TMU. # select "place train on track". Your train should appear on the track in the direction you want it to go. ***NOTE***: if your screen turns black at this point, do not be concerned. Most likely you have spawned yourself inside the lead Locomotive, simply walk forward and proceed with the instructions. # Select the newly placed train in Fleta, still in Single Player.. If it will not allow you to select it, go back to F1, "other" tab and select "relinquish my train". (If you ever need to relinquish a train, you can use that button at anytime) # Save the Train by the procedures listed above, but using the CORRECT SUBDIVISION, which is now Mojave. The new save should look like "RTS-MWCBK-01 at Fleta". # Relinquish your Single Player Train. # Open Multiple Player. # Spawn Train in Multiple Player from the Train List. In this case, the Train should be on the Mojave Tab as "RTS-MWCBK-01 at Fleta". # EXTREMELY IMPORTANT STEP!!! At this point there are TWO trains with exactly the same consist and symbol on the Division. BEFORE you move you new Fleta train, go BACK to Canyon and delete the Canyon Train. # PAPERWORK: In the example above, you would depart the train as usual with a departing entry. It is NOT necessary to make entries for the jump. In this case the next entry for the train would be Crew Change at Fleta, M1 if thats where you are going to leave the train. (otherwise, just list the trains location as usual for any other train). Point is that you do not have to make entries for just the jump. Treat it as if the train ran on steel rails all the way from Canyon to Fleta. # If, for any reason, you cant go forward in the steps, chances are *excellent* that you did not relinquish. Simply go to the F1 screen, "other" tab and click "relinquish my train" and try again # Fleta>Canyon would be all the very same steps, but obviously you would be starting in Fleta and jumping Westbound towards West Colton. # I would *strongly* suggest that you practice this using a single car or locomotive rather than a whole train in the beginning. (and please remember to fly it back to where you got it in the beginning - LOL) # It is NOT as scary as it looks and if this is not for you, just take the train to Barstow and come around that way. No harm, no foul of any kind if you do.